Dinner and Ice Cream A Light Yagami Oneshot
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: No mention of Kira. Kalika was getting ready for a special dinner that her brother kept badgering her about. Apparently his girlfriend and her family were coming over and Kika had to be there, but what happens when her brother's girlfriend has a really attractive brother? Light/OC Sayu/OC Rated T for cussing! R & R Please


**Well, hello there! I seem to be entering new territory, this Death Note. Sudden inspiration struck! And so, here I am.**

**Disclaimer: Well, shucks, it looks like I do have the rights to Death Note. **_**Right here**_** *holds up the Death Note***

**Light: Uh, Vee, that **_**is **_**a Death Note, but it's not the rights to the anime.**

**Me: Or is it?**

**Light: *sigh***

"Kika," my brother, Adam, called up the stairs. "Remember my girlfriend and her family is coming over for dinner! You should be down here and _look presentable_!"

"Okay, okay! I'll be down in a few minutes," I called back, looking back at the mirror. "I just have to finish looking presentable!"

I heard him sigh before I giggled and went back to putting on my mascara. "Oh, shit," I groaned, glaring at my reflection in the mirror. "I put the mascara on before the eyeliner! ALEX!"

I waited a few minutes before I called again. "ALEX! ALEX! ALEEXXX!" I cried.

She walked into the room with her brown hair curled. She was wearing a flowy blue sundress and sparkly flats.

"I forgot the eyeliner," I whined. "Help me get it off."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing a pack of wet wipes from the bathroom. When she came back in I had already reorganized my make-up in the order I was going to put it on.

"Come here, love," she laughed. I walked over to her and gestured to my face. She took out a wipe and began wiping my eyes. "You're such an idiot."

"Nuh-uh! Some things just escape my mind," I sang.

"There, you're done," she sighed, wiping under my eye one last time.

"Thanks, love!" I cheered.

"Yeah, yeah. Finish your make-up before Adam has a fit," she grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Now leave so I can get ready," I sang, skipping back to the mirror.

*_A Span of Fifteen Minutes Passes_*

I heard the front door open and close and the muffled sound of voices. "Kika!" Adam shouted up the stairs.

"Ah! I'm coming!" I cried, taking another look at myself in the mirror. "Perfect?" I asked before shrugging. "Oh, well."

I slipped on my flats and skipped down the stairs. Alex was waiting for me at the bottom. "Looking good," she winked.

"Whoa now," I held my hands up. "I don't swerve that way."

She laughed in response. "Come on, everyone's in the kitchen."

I nodded following her into the kitchen where everyone was seated at the table. Adam turned around from the stove. "Kika, can you get the stuff in the microwave?" he asked.

"Sure thing, brother," I replied. "Are we eating baked potatoes?"

Adam laughed sarcastically. "No."

"Porquoi?"

"Because I don't want you freaking out our guests with your weird eating habits," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Wah wah," I sassed. "So what if I eat baked potatoes without a shirt on! Who cares?"

"Kika," Adam warned.

I took the dishes out of the microwave. "Yeah, yeah. Where do you want these?"

"Just put them on the table," he waved his hand. "And then come over here and taste this."

"Sure thing, Daddio!"

I put the dishes on the table, and skipped over to Adam. He held the spoon up to my mouth level. "Is it hot?" I asked.

"Probably," he shrugged.

"Okay," I grinned, trying it. "Ew."

"What?"

"Ew."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Ew."

"Does it need salt? Pepper?"

"Ew," I grinned. "Nah, it's delicious!"

"Headaches."

"What?"

"You give me headaches."

"Okay, Josh," I rolled my eyes. "So everyone's here?"

"Yeah, here I'll introduce you," Adam replied, leading me over to the table. "Kika, this is my girlfriend, Sayu Yagami, and her-"

"Nice to meet you," I interrupted, shaking her hand.

"Hi," she replied. "It's nice to meet you too. Adam's told me a lot about you."

"Aw, shucks," I waved my hand. "I bet I'm-"

"Normaller than expected," we said in unison. I giggled.

"Okay, you can continue," I told Adam.

"This is Sayu's brother, Light," he continued.

"Greetings," I nodded to him.

"Hey."

"This is her father, Soichiro Yagami," he continued. "And her mother Sachiko Yagami."

"Salutations. How do you do?"

"Good and how are you?" Sachiko replied.

"Satisfactory, I suppose," I grinned. "They're such a pretty family. You're all pretty people. Just beautiful, all of you. Such a beautiful group of people, so attractive! It must be genetic! You know what? Everyone in my family is so tall, and here I am, four foot nine. Can you believe it? I would think I was adopted or something, but even my twin sister is taller than me. God, I hate her, and you know what-"

Adam smacked his hand over my mouth. "Wasn't that lovely?" Adam asked, gritting his teeth.

"I vote for Kika not to talk for the rest of the dinner," Alex chimed in.

"Adam, let go of my mouth," I tried to say, but, you know, his hand was over my mouth.

"What was that, Kiks?" he asked. "I couldn't hear you. Apparently there's something blocking your mouth."

I glared and licked his hand. "Yeah because you licking my hand works after knowing you for sixteen years."

I growled before grabbing his hand and biting it. "Jesus, Kika," Adam groaned, pulling his hand away. "You bit me!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I'm bleeding."

"And that's my fault because…?"

"Because you bit me!"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!" he opened his mouth to respond, but I cut him off. "Let's eat!"

I took my seat at the table and smiled at our guests. "I'm sorry for my brother," I told them.

"Yeah, okay," Adam replied, taking the seat next to Sayu.

"So, Kalika, you're 16? You're a junior in High School?" Sachiko asked.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at the fruit bowl. "Oh, yeah. Wait no! I mean, I _am _sixteen, but I graduated last year…from high school…"

"Oh," she nodded. "So you're in college?"

"That would be a negatory," I frowned. "Colleges apparently don't care how genius someone is if they're not seventeen or older. So I'm working right now."

"Ah, well, that's wonderful," she smiled.

"Thanks," I grinned. "So…Light! You're…the oldest?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"He's deciding on a college now," Sachiko said, grinning from ear to ear as she patted her son's back.

"That's cool. Where are you thinking of going?" I asked.

"To-Oh University," he replied.

"Ah~" I grinned. "I take it you're one of those super geniuses?"

He laughed. "I wouldn't say 'super genius,' but I am pretty smart."

"Where do you plan on going, Kalika?" Soichiro asked.

"Ah, I haven't really thought about it," I replied. "I'm going over to America though in six months to find a good one."

"Why all the way across the world?"

I shrugged. "I guess I just need a change of location."

"Or get as far away from your mother as possible," Alex murmured.

I giggled. "Ha-ha, yeah, I guess so," I replied. "Adam, after dinner let's all get ice cream!"

"Kika…"

"Ice cream!"

"Kika…" Adam warned.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" I chanted.

"Yeah!" Sayu cried. "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!"

"Me too! Me too!" Alex cried. "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!"

Light started laughing as the three of us chanted for ice cream. Adam sighed obviously mentally complaining that I had already had ice cream every day for the past week, but hey! We live right down the street from the best ice cream place ever! You can't expect me to _not _eat ice cream, right?

"No ice cream!" Adam groaned.

"Adam, please? Pretty please? Please?" I asked.

"No, Kika."

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "I wanna go," I grumbled.

"Too bad, Kika. Eat your dinner," Adam sighed.

"Adam's no fun," I pouted. "Alex, Sayu, let's kidnap Light and go get ice cream!"

"Yes!" Sayu cheered, jumping out of her seat.

I grabbed Light's arm and began dragging him out through the back door. "Whoa, okay, you don't need to pull me," he laughed.

"I just had to make sure you'd come," I shrugged. "What flavor are you getting, _Alex_?"

"Cotton Candy!" she called back "How about you?"

"M&M!" I cheered.

"In a cone?"

"Yup, with sprinkles!" I turned to Light. "They have so many flavors to choose from. Oh, and hot dogs, but ice cream's better, you know?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess so," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So what was that whole thing about baked potatoes before?"

"Oh, I love baked potatoes, but I only eat them when I'm not wearing a shirt and it makes Adam uncomfortable so he doesn't let me do it often."

"Well, I can see why."

"I guess so…"

"How do you feel about their relationship?"

"Whose? Sayu and Adam's? I don't mind it, but you probably feel the same way Adam does when I start dating guys. It's alright if you rough him up a bit, but you should know Adam would never hurt her. He's a big jerk to me, but he's really the best guy out there."

Light nodded. "He's just the first guy she dated that she's so serious about. It kind of scares me, you know?"

"She could've picked someone worse," I laughed. "I remember the first guy I brought home…" I burst out laughing hysterically.

"Was he that bad?" he asked.

"Honestly, I think he was gay," I told him. "I asked him out and he agreed, but every time we went out, he'd invite his guy friends and they'd flirt with each other all night. Oh well."

He chuckled quietly.

"What about you? I see you as a lady's man," I told him.

"I mostly focus on my studies. I haven't really ever seriously dated anyone," he laughed.

"A lot of the guys I've dated got fed up with me and left," I giggled. "It was probably because I wouldn't let them do anything but handholding on the first three dates. Then I'd let them hug me, but kissing was off limits until the ninth date."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if they only went out with me to get in my pants," I answered simply. "I mean some of the guys lasted until the ninth date, and then Boom! They found some other girl. Yeah, just waste nine nights of my life, thanks. He-he, I'm rambling."

"I think it's kind of cute," he said, looking the opposite direction. I giggled quietly before grabbing his hand.

"First dates are cheesy," I let him know.

"Then let's count dinner as our first," he replied, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I think I like that," I said, smiling at him.

"What will your brother think of this?" he asked, not quite seeming like he'd care.

"He'd probably feel the same way you did about him dating your sister," I replied easily. "Ice cream?"

"I'll share yours," he replied. "I don't eat too many sweet things."

"Do you like cupcakes?" I asked

"Vanilla?"

"Of course!"

"Yup," he nodded his head.

"Good."

*Skipping the Time until after they Finish Their Ice Cream and Go Back Home*

We walked into the door, Sayu and Alex laughing and talking while Light and I trailed behind, holding hands. They stopped walking without warning and we walked right into them, knocking them to the floor. I looked up to see the cause, and saw it was Adam, looking stern and quite angry.

"Jesus, Adam, you're causing a traffic jam!" I exclaimed, helping Alex up while Light helped Sayu up.

"Kika, I need to talk to you," he said, his voice low and dangerous.

Soichiro cleared his throat. "And we must be leaving," he said. "Thank you for dinner, Adam. You're a fine young man."

"Thank you," he nodded in reply.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"You're an interesting girl," he smiled.

"Aw, shuck! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! Thanks!"

He nodded and rubbed my hair before he and his wife exited the house. Adam walked Sayu out.

I looked up at Light. "I had fun."

"Me too," he smiled. "I'll see you soon, right?"

"Of course!" I grinned. He smiled back and turned to leave. "Oh, wait! I forgot something!" I exclaimed.

Light turned around, curious. "What is it?"

"Come here~" I enticed, smiling. He did. I smiled and stood on my tippy toes to peck him on the lips.

He stood in shock for a few moments before he gave a small smile. "But I thought you said-"

"I said _he _couldn't kiss _me_. I said nothing about me kissing him," I told him, giving him a hug. "Now you should go before your father starts to miss you!"

"Bye," he said, exiting the house, giving a small wave.

**I'm so sorry. This just rambled on and on. It sounded better in my head, honestly, but I forced myself to finish it so I'm posting it anyway.**

**Reviews are welcome, but you don't have to. Flamers are not welcome. Michael Myers is, though.**

**Anyways, loves and hugs, my minions,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
